Rabbit Rescue
is a Timed Quest that occurs after the Happily Ever After quest has been completed. There are 7 tasks, and you will have 21 days in which to complete them. Premise A crying blonde girl has appeared in your village. Her rabbit, Albus, has been scared off down a hole by the Queen of Hearts. Tasks 1. Help Alison Alison is too big to reach down the hole by herself. She will need help to rescue Albus before the Queen of Hearts appears. Once you have gathered your slipperiness, it will take 4 hours to help Alison. 2. Build Tea Party Alison manages to squeeze down the hole to reach Albus, but while she is down there, the Queen of Hearts appears! She sits over the hole to trap Alison and Albus, and intends to have them both for her supper. Your villagers decide to distract the Queen with a Tea Party. Once you have crafted your items, it will take 4 hours to throw the Tea Party. 3. Help Pregnant Rabbit The Queen is sufficiently distracted, and Alison and Albus can wriggle free. But there is something wrong with Albus. As it turns out, he is actually a she, and is very pregnant. In fact, Alison thinks she is in labour! You will need to find somewhere for her to give birth, and quickly! Once you have crafted all of your items, it will take 4 hours to deliver the kits. 4. Build Rabbit Hutch There are bunnies everywhere! You will need to corral them before they hurt themselves. Once you have crafted all the elements, it will take 8 hours to build the hutch. 5. Build Croquet The bunnies are safe, but the Queen has woken up and is delighted to see so many more rabbits for her feast on. Alison refuses to let the Queen have her pets, so the Queen offers to play her for them - at her favourite game, croquet. Once you have assembled the Croquet Set, it will take 12 hours to play the Queen. 6. Trap the Cat A nearby cat puts the Queen off her game and makes her lose to Alison. But she doesn't take her defeat gracefully, and is after Alison's head. Maybe the cat is the key to defeating the Queen once and for all? Once you have assembled your catty temptations, it will take 12 hours to trap the cat. 7. Build Pantomime The cat scares the Queen away for good, and Alison (and her bunnies) decides to stay in the village for good. A celebration is in order - a show, naturally involving rabbits. Once you have crafted your items, it will take 16 hours to build the Pantomime Area. Rewards * Task 2 - Tea Party - 106 Happiness Points per use * Task 4 - Rabbit Hutch - 108 Happiness Points per use * Task 5 - Croquet - 174 Happiness Points per use * Task 6 - 1× child villager * Task 7 - Pantomime Area - 212 Happiness Points per use Category:Quests Category:Timed Quests